When I Lost You, I'll Keep Trying to Find You Again
by Misa Yumoka
Summary: Pasca ditinggalkannya Kurisu menuju garis dunia beta, Okabe gagal move on. Bad summary. Angst gagal. OC inside.


**When I Lost You, I'll Keep Trying to Find You Again and Again No Matter How Long It Takes**

Steins;Gate © 5pb. and Nitroplus

Pairing: Okabe Rintarou and Makise Kurisu

Rated: K+ Indonesian

Genre: Angst, Romance

Summary: Pasca ditinggalkannya Kurisu menuju garis dunia beta, Okabe gagal move on. Bad summary. Angst gagal. OC inside.

...

"Okabe! Okabe, aku... Aku pun juga..."

Penggalan kata-kata perpisahan terakhir Kurisu sebelum ditinggalkan Okabe selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Sebuah pernyataan yang terpatah, begitu menyayat hati.

Kurisu takkan bisa ditemui lagi. Ia sudah tiada di dunia ini - atau lebih tepatnya garis dunia ini. Garis dunia dimana Okabe mengawali segalanya. Ponsel microwave, d-mail, time leaping. Benda-benda yang tercipta berkat bantuan si jenius Makise Kurisu yang tak disangka menjadi cikal bakal malapetaka bagi kehidupan mereka dan milyaran manusia di bumi lainnya.

Hari itu juga, Okabe memutuskan untuk membuang rakitan ponsel microwave-nya. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya lagi. Sungguh tiga minggu yang menyesakkan. Berkesempatan untuk jatuh cinta dan dicintai perempuan jenius semacam Kurisu merupakan sebuah hal yang ajaib sekaligus mustahil di garis dunia ini. Tapi ia telah mendapatkannya kesempatan itu di garis dunia alpha yang malah menjadi akhir hidup Mayuri. Dunia sungguh tidak adil, bukan? Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Okabe tentu merindukan asisten tercintanya. Berharap kesempatan itu akan datang kembali.

"Daru, bisakah kau menolongku untuk mencari tahu tentang kematian Makise Kurisu? Misalnya, rumah sakit tempat ia diautopsi atau lokasi makamnya begitu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ada perlu apa Okarin dengan Makise-shi– eh? Sejak kapan aku memanggil Makise Kurisu dengan sebutan itu, ya?" Daru berkutat dengan kebingungannya yang bisa ditebak Okabe merupakan sisa ingatannya tentang Kurisu di garis dunia lain. Dadanya kembali sesak. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, super hacker. Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Patuhi saja aku."

"Cih. Seenaknya saja." cibir Daru seraya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada unit personal komputer di hadapannya. Sambil menunggu Daru memberikan informasi yang dikehendakinya, Okabe menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di samping Mayuri dan bercanda dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Daru memanggilnya.

"Oi, Okarin! Lihatlah kemari!"

Okabe beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri di sebelah Daru. Ia mulai membaca sebuah artikel berita yang memuat tentang kisah tewasnya Makise Kurisu akibat tusukan benda tajam yang menyebabkan pendarahan fatal. Disitu tertera letak tempat peristirahatan terakhir Makise Kurisu.

"Lumayan mudah mencarinya karena Makise-san adalah seorang yang cukup populer di bidang penelitian jaman sekarang. Sayang usianya tidak begitu panjang. Padahal ia cukup imut juga."

"Diam kau."

Okabe mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencatat alamat dimana Makise Kurisu dikebumikan. Sementara itu, Daru hanya memandangnya heran. 'Tidak biasanya Okarin berwajah serius begitu. Lagipula apa hubungannya ia dengan Makise-san?' batinnya. 'Ini mencurigakan' pikirnya lagi sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih, Daru. Aku akan pergi."

"Eh, kemana? Jangan-jangan–"

Okabe menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya lagi.

"Ini aku. Aku sudah menemukan salah satu anggota yang hilang di ekspedisi. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. El psy congroo."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya percakapan palsu tersebut, si ilmuwan gila pun berlalu. Meninggalkan dua orang anggota di lab-nya yang saling berpandangan, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada rekan mereka yang satu itu.

...

Okabe memulai perjalanannya dengan menaiki kereta ke kota tujuannya. Setelah sampai, ia hilir-mudik menanyakan alamat yang ia bawa kepada orang yang ditemuinya. Ia berharap bisa sampai kesana sebelum hari mulai gelap. Karena pasti akan sulit mencari sebuah nisan yang berbaur dengan ratusan nisan yang lainnya. Bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Pria berjas lab itu terus berjalan dan berjalan. Letih, lapar tak dirasakannya. Memang tidak mudah melakukan perjalanan dengan uang saku terbatas. Namun ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu dan ia hanya terfokus pada satu-satunya tujuannya saat itu. Kurisu.

Dan setelah bejam-jam lamanya, akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah kompleks pemakaman umum. Hatinya seketika berguncang. Kedua iris coklat mudanya bergeming. 'Kurisu ada disini' batinnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk maju dengan berat.

Matanya mulai bekerja membaca setiap nama yang tertulis di batu nisan. Sekitar 10 menit ia mengitari kompleks tersebut dan ia belum kunjung menemukan nisan milik wanita yang dicintainya. Tidak semudah yang dipikirkan, eh?

30 menit berlalu. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan hal itu membuat Okabe mulai panik. Ia mencari dan terus mencarinya sekali lagi. Tak ada kata menyerah. Sudah jauh-jauh ia kemari. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Tidak sampai ia menemukan tujuannya. Menemukan Kurisu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kunang-kunang. Binatang kecil itu telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Okabe berjalan mengikuti kemana hewan itu terbang. Bagai penuntun jalan, sinar yang dihasilkan kunang-kunang berhasil membawanya ke sisi kompleks dimana ia tanpa sadar belum sama sekali menjamahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada nisan putih kokoh di sudut kiri yang berukirkan nama yang sangat familiar. Yang selama ini dicarinya. Yang dirindukannya.

_Here lies_

_Makise Kurisu_

_July 25, 1993_

_August 28, 2010_

Okabe berdiri memandangi nisan tersebut dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ooh. Ternyata kau disini, asisten. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, tahu! Sampai-sampai hari sudah mulai gelap. Ini salahmu. Kenapa tidak ditulis Makise Christina saja, heh?" goda Okabe yang tidak lama setelahnya langsung tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya.

"Kurisu, maafkan aku. Kurisu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Semua salahku. Semua salahku! Aku tidak memikirkan dampak dari pembuatan ponsel microwave itu, dan d-mail itu. Seharusnya tidak begini, 'kan? Seharusnya kita tidak berakhir seperti ini. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pernyataanku. Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di garis dunia manapun aku ada. Tapi kau malah berada disini tanpa jiwa." rintih Okabe sembari duduk menangis memeluk nisan disebelahnya.

"Tapi... Kurasa, berkat ponsel microwave jugalah kita bertemu. Jadi aku tak boleh menyalahkannya, ya, 'kan? Kurisu..." Okabe mengusapkan ibu jarinya telapak tangannya pada batu tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak serta menghapus air mata yang bekasnya tersisa di wajahnya. Kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap tegas penuh arti pada makam wanita yang dicintainya. "Jikalau ada kesempatan kedua, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Pasti. Meski apapun taruhannya, aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji. Maka, tunggulah saat itu tiba, Kurisu."

Puas mencurahkan isi hatinya, Okabe berdiri tegap menatap matahari terbenam yang dihiasi warna jingga kemerahan di atas langit. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam Kurisu, ia menitipkan beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir di sisi batu nisannya sambil berdoa dalam hatinya. Seulas senyum tersemat. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengumumkan sumpahnya.

"Dengan tanah dan langit sebagai saksi, aku, atas nama Hououin Kyouma, bersumpah dan berjanji akan membuat keajaiban dengan menentang ketetapan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Makise Kurisu, asistenku tercinta dengan cara APAPUN! Fuahahahahahaha!"

Setelah pernyataan sumpah itu, Okabe kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makam gadis Makise itu lagi. "Aku pergi, asist- ehm, Kurisu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

...

**[Beberapa tahun kemudian]**

"Papa. Papa!"

"H-hah? Apa–?" Baru saja terbangun, Okabe dikejutkan oleh sepasang bola mata biru besar dan berair di sudutnya tengah menatapnya cemas dengan wajah mungil yang imutnya tiada duanya. Makhluk yang merupakan gadis kecil tersebut merangkak diatas tubuh ayahnya.

"Aku mendengar Papa menangis. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Papa teringat akan sesuatu yang menyedihkan tentang Mama dulu. Sekarang Papa baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Yumeha." terang Okabe sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala putrinya. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut membuat pria itu semakin betah meletakkan telapak tangannya disana. Yumeha kecil pun terisak dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mendekapkan dirinya pada ayahnya dengan kencang.

"Papa, aku takut peristiwa di garis dunia alpha terulang kembali. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak mau punya kemampuan Reading Steiner." rengek si Okabe junior. Sang ayah menenangkan gadis cilik itu dengan mendekapnya pelan.

"Yah, Papa juga terkadang benci harus menerima kemampuan itu, sayang. Tapi bersyukurlah, kau memilikinya karena itu adalah bukti bahwa kau benar-benar anak ayah." tutur Okabe pada sepasang mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca itu. Telunjuknya dibenamkan sedikit ke pipi sang buah hati. Namun rupanya itu tak berhasil membuat si kecil diam. Isakannya masih saja terdengar.

"Papa, aku menyayangimu. Mama juga. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." rengek Yumeha lagi.

"Ya, sayang. Papa berjanji akan melindungimu serta Mamamu. Sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Kalau kau terus bicara, nanti Mama akan terbangun dan memarahimu." Okabe melirik wanita yang terbaring di sebelah Yumeha dengan wajah pulas terbuai mimpi.

"Kalau begitu, Papa peluk aku."

"Baik, baik."

Okabe mengelus-elus punggung anak gadisnya yang masih terbaring di atasnya. Ia tak keberatan sebab tubuh Yumeha sangat kecil dan ringan, lebih kecil dari anak lain seusianya. Sambil membelai tubuh mungil di atasnya, Okabe tersenyum simpul dan melirik istrinya lagi.

"Aku bersyukur telah berhasil menyelamatkan Kurisu dan memiliki Kurisu kecil dalam hidupku."

...habis...

Yay~ debut Yumeha! Akhirnya OC saya yang merupakan seorang loli unyu-unyu keluar juga. Meski dia bukan mary sue, saya mencintai OC saya itu seperti anak saya sendiri lol. Saking cintanya sampai-sampai namanya saya selipin di pen name saya, Yumoka yang berarti YUMeha OKAbe. Hehehe. Sampaikan pendapat anda tentang Yumeha melalui review. Mungkin saya bakal bikin cerita tentang Yumeha jadi tokoh utama dan sudut pandang pertama nanti. Dakara Yume-chan daisukiiiii!


End file.
